1. Field of this Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of (2-aminothiazol-4-yl)-acetic acid hydrochloride from thiourea.
2. Prior Art
(2-Aminothiazol-4-yl)-acetic acid and its derivatives constitute side chains of semi-synthetic cephalosporins. In the conventional processes for preparing it and its derivatives, ethyl 4-chloroacetoacetate or ethyl 4-bromoacetoacetate is reacted with thiourea to give ethyl (2-aminothiazol-4-yl)-acetate hydrochloride or hydrobromide, respectively. The free ethyl aminothiazolylacetate is then prepared by neutralizing the hydrochloride or hydrobromide, and is subsequently converted, by hydrolysis, to aminothiazolylacetic acid. The product thus obtained is light-sensitive and relatively easily undergoes decarboxylation in solution to give 2-amino-4-methylthiazole.